The embodiments herein relate to fluid mobility modifiers for increased production in subterranean formation operations.
Subterranean wells (such as hydrocarbon or natural gas producing wells) may be porous and permeable, affecting their ability to store hydrocarbons (e.g., oil or natural gas) and the facility with which they can be extracted from the formation. To improve recovery of hydrocarbons, such subterranean wells are often stimulated by hydraulic fracturing treatments. In hydraulic fracturing treatments, a viscous fracturing fluid, which may also function as a carrier fluid, is pumped into a portion of a subterranean formation at a rate and pressure such that the subterranean formation breaks down and one or more fractures are formed. Typically, particulates, such as graded sand, are suspended in a portion of the fracturing fluid or another fluid and then deposited into the fractures. These particulates, referred to herein as “proppant particulates” or simply “proppant,” serve to prevent the fractures from fully closing once the hydraulic pressure is removed. By keeping the fracture from fully closing, the proppant aids in forming conductive paths through which fluids may flow. As used herein, the term “fluid” refers to a substance that is capable of flowing, including particulate solids, liquids, and gases.
Fracturing fluids are often viscosified using chemicals, such as gelling agents (e.g., polymers) or gelling agents in combination with crosslinking agents. Additional chemicals may also be included in the fracturing fluids so as to accommodate the specific properties of a particular subterranean formation, operation, and the like. In some instances, these chemicals may damage the subterranean formation by entering into the reservoir rock and blocking pore throats. Fracturing fluids or the chemicals included therein may also become trapped in the formation due to capillary end effects in and around the vicinity of fractures formed therein. Such fluid invasion, or phase trapping, may lead to blocking of hydrocarbon production within a formation.
Fracturing fluids may form emulsions in the subterranean formation during a treatment operation. Such emulsion tendencies may be due to immiscibility between two fluids within the fracturing fluid, including between base fluids and chemicals added into the fracturing fluid (e.g., gelling agents). Such emulsions may associate strongly with the subterranean formation and result in phase trapping, thus impeding flow and impairing production of the formation. The emulsion tendency of fracturing fluids may be treated with non-emulsifiers. However, only certain fracturing fluid formulations may be responsive to such non-emulsifiers. As such, non-emulsifiers are often not capable of universal use for preventing or reducing the emulsion tendency of a particular fracturing fluid.